


May Your Heart Be Forever Brave

by wingedlioness



Series: Jones Family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Jones Brothers, young!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Jones returns home on his first shore leave from the Royal Navy only to find that things are not how he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Heart Be Forever Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Seriously.  
> Jones Brothers Feels.

It had been four years. 

 

The sunlight glinted off the approaching buildings, dancing between the shore and sea. Liam couldn't hide his wide grin as they neared his home village. 

His captain clasped his shoulder, and pushed him towards the gangplank the moment it was in place. He winked, and turned back to the crew, barking orders.

Liam could barely contain his excitement but managed to dignify his captain’s kindness with a measured descent.

 

\---

 

He had been fourteen when he bid his parents and little brother goodbye, more than ready to take on the world and earn his sea legs. His father had given him a gruff send off, heading back to his fishing boat almost immediately. His mother managed to not cry, just cupped his face in her hands, and made him promise to be the finest sailor in the Navy so he could teach little Killian one day. 

He had bent down to bid farewell to the smallest member of his family. The ten years apart in age did nothing to diminish the bond between the two. He knew at Killian's birth that he would go to the end of the world for his baby brother.

 

Killian looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

 

“Liam’s goin’ on ship bigger than Papa’s?”

 

“Aye, little brother,” he chuckled. “Much bigger! And I'll learn to sword fight and chase down pirates and protect the whole realm!”

 

“ _Younger_ brother,” Killian growled.

“And when you get bigger, _little_ brother, we’ll set off together on a hero’s journey!”

Killian’s pout quickly turned into a huge smile as he threw his arms around the older boy.

 

Their mother hid her smirk as Liam laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair. Two long hugs and he set off to the main village, wistfully wishing for a way to capture the image of his mother and brother waving to him until he was out of sight.

 

He had sent letters as soon as he was assigned a ship. The work was grueling but very rewarding and Liam found himself picking things up quite quickly. Once a month he would send details of his travels, throwing in a few dragons and sea monsters for his brother’s amusement. After nearly a year with no return mail, he found himself caught up in his instructions and his correspondence home gradually became entries in a log, the sea creatures left out. 

 

\---

 

And now, it had been four years. It was a bit strange to be back. The shops and people all seemed new and yet the buildings were so familiar. His father had never encouraged interactions with the townsfolk but the years with the Navy had honed his considerable charm. He noticed two lovely young lasses eying him behind their stall and he sent a casual salute and wink their way. Making note of its location for his return, he smiled and nodded at those he passed as his steps grew more hurried.

 

Soon he was off running down the coastal path from the last building. The smells of spices and breads, leathers and steel gave way back to the salty wind he loved so dearly. Liam couldn't wait to pick his mother up and show off his new height. He was anxious to know his father’s reaction to the muscles the service had sculpted. Mostly though, he longed to see his brother’s dimpled grin and to light his blue eyes aflame with stories of adventures.

 

He neared the cottage, his feet faltering. The door looked to be lying open. The flowers that once graced the outer walls were clearly overgrown and choked out by weeds. His voice died before he could call out. Instead he entered his home, the unease settling into his heart. The place looked as though it had been ransacked. Drawers were thrown open and emptied, dishes left behind, rain damage ruined the table beneath the window.

 

Liam heard a crunch under foot and looked down blankly. He could see weather-worn envelopes abandoned in the entrance way. He bent slowly, his nerve stuttering as he recognized his own writing on the unopened letters. His body moved on autopilot and sat him down in his and Killian's bedroom.

 

What on earth had happened that tore his family from their home? As he absently toyed with the documents in hand, his eyes lit upon Killian's chest. It was a gift from their father so many years prior. Liam would tease Killian that it was his chest for "pirate booty" and crow at his younger brother's outraged cries of "'M not a _crim'nal,_ 'm Admir'l of me Royal Fleet!"

 

Its presence tugged at his heart and he stared at it a long moment before gently opening the lid.

 

_Old Man Liam,_

_That's what Mum told me everyone calls the commander but I don't think you're the Old Man yet or you'd come get me, aye? You'd have to bring Mum too because even sickly she could whip the crew into shape!  
_

  
_..._

 

Liam closed his eyes quickly, trying to capture the drops before they fell. Blinking them away furiously, he scanned through the papers to look for clues as to the events after his departure. He found most of his letters opened and obviously thoroughly read, interspersed with one from Killian for each of his. All except the untouched three in his hand.

Their mother was sick? How had he not known? Why weren't Killian's letters ever sent?

 

He ran his hands restlessly through his sun-bleached curls. Picking himself up, he took the box and after a cursory glance around the hut, left. Before he could start making his way to the village, he spied a stone upon the lonely hill upwind of the house.

His gut churned as he made his way over, the weathered rock surrounded by forget-me-nots. The salt on the wind caressed him, mixing with the tears streaking his face. His mother's grave had been placed with the best vantage point of the sea, her favourite flowers around her, and a stone obviously carved by her beloved youngest son.

 

Liam sat there until the sun began to set and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that life moves on. An afternoon of unexpected mourning left him more drained than he could've imagine and yet more determined to discover the whereabouts of the rest of his family.

 

\---

 

The inn was bustling with the other crewmen and locals, loud shouts and raucous laughter spilling over the street. Liam slipped in as quietly as he could, faking a smile or two as various mates threw greetings his way. The coin he had saved up went a long way in procuring the mistress's attentions for the evening and she took his offering from him approvingly. She nudged her husband and passed him a few coins from the bag of gold before she gathered her shawl and led Liam out of the tavern.

 

"All right there lad, what are ye looking for? Must be pretty important to give up all yer earnings."

 

"My brother," he gulped. "Well, and my father, but my brother's only...would only be eight."

 

She eyed him intently, turning his face towards the lantern's light.

 

"Ah, I see it. You're a Jones ain'tcha?"

 

He nodded as best he could, his chin still gripped tightly.

 

"Ye've got yer mother's eyes but I can see yer father in yer curls and face. Pity about yer mum. She was naught even in her midyears when her time came."

 

Liam turned his eyes away from her as the tears threatened to reform. 

 

She released her hand gently, "don't know when precisely she passed, lad. We just remember the young'n coming down the hill and asking for flower seeds as polite as can be. He couldn't hide his swollen eyes though."

 

"This was what, two, three years ago now? Twasn't long after that he and yer father left. They got a merchant's ship and the lad seemed so excited... It was so nice to see the life back in 'im."

 

Two or three years could make a very hard trail to follow, but Liam was thankful they took a ship. It was a much simpler job for a Navy officer to track down sea travel but something had to be off if his father had never reached out to him...

The inn's mistress watched him with a wary eye, biting her lip every few moments as if she was waiting for his thoughts to process the information.

 

Gingerly she placed her hand on his still slim shoulder, "Lad, ye need to know..."

 

He looked at her expectantly.

 

"Yer father was more than ye knew. I've only heard whispers and rumors but they all speak of a man on the run. It seems yer father only stuck around for yer mother and once she was gone... He was a criminal, lad. A wanted man by more than just the kingdom but by folks that ye don't want look at wrong."

 

She shook her head ruefully. Liam's mouth ran dry. If it was true, then he may never see them again. Or his brother could be in grave danger. His father had never been the most affectionate man, more standoffish really. Thinking back he's not really sure they ever had a true conversation beyond the instructions for sailing and fishing. There had been so many nights he would disappear and return with no word as to where he'd been. Though he often came back with some sort of trinket for their mother and a special meal for the table.

 

Pity crossed her face as she placed his coin bag back in his hands.

 

"Three gold seemed fair price for the information and me time, lad. Use the rest more wisely, aye?"

 

He gaped at her and gave her a quick hug unbefitting a grown man in uniform. She just chortled as she pushed him off.

 

"Get on with ye, lad!"

 

He saluted cheekily and ran off towards his ship. His captain would help him, he knew it. Liam let a ghost of a smile lift his features as he began to plan his quest. No matter how long it took, he would find Killian. The Jones brothers would never be apart again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest I may finish writing and post Killian's letters.  
> Again, my sincerest apologies if you made it this far.


End file.
